


Shutters

by DarknessAscendingLost



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAscendingLost/pseuds/DarknessAscendingLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutters

I watch him through the shutters. He never sees me. I’m always watching, waiting, protecting. I don’t think he’s ever realized just how many times he’s almost been consumed. But I’m always there to make sure he never does.

  
He’s asleep now. I make my way to the door, quickly letting myself in, and gently, so as not to wake him, make my way to the room he’s holed himself up in. I stand over his bed and just watch him. He’ll never see me. Not unless I want him to. I wish, sometimes, that he would go looking for me, that he would try to speak to me instead of just run; but he never does. I want to explain to him that I will never hurt, I can’t. He’s too special.

  
That _thing_ is here again. He’s not going to get him. Not if I can help it. Never.

  
He’s my special person. I will always protect him. Until the day I’m finally gone, I will always be here.

  
I make my way towards where _he_ is. I walk passed a mirror and catch a brief glimpse of my masked face. There’s no expression, nothing. Just black eyes and black lips.

  
With Jay on my mind, I go to confront my _boss_. Maybe one day he’ll accept me, maybe he’ll finally see me.

  
Until that day, I’ll do whatever it takes to save him…  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I was just watching Marble Hornets and got the inspiration to write this. Your thoughts would be welcome :)


End file.
